


One Shots →Romanogers

by LittleUh



Series: Romanogers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUh/pseuds/LittleUh





	One Shots →Romanogers

Steve estaba casado, parecía ser completamente feliz y todavía podía sentirse en plena forma mientras continuaba siendo el Capitán América. Pero en el fondo de su corazón nace un problema en mitad de la noche mientras se encuentra con su compañera Natasha.

—Esto tiene que terminar. —murmura la pelirroja. 

Rogers asiente, sin decir ni una palabra. El era quién estaba casado y siendo infiel cada vez que podía escaparse. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía, se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, pero su parte racional se perdía en un pozo sin fondo cuando ella estaba cerca. 

Esa relación no funcionaría, era solo encuentros en la mitad de la noche, por la mañana fingían ante todos que eran los de siempre. Dos compañeros que trabajaban codo a codo sin mayor implicación. Para ella ese paripé era fácil, podía actuar si más, pero para Steve no era tan fácil.

—¿Este es el final de nuestra relación entonces? —se decide por fin a hablar el Capitán.

—Sí. No quiero discutir sobre eso, de ninguna forma debería de haber empezado, pero pasó, no me arrepiento, si lo hiciera no vendría hasta aquí todas las noches para estar a tu lado. Pero sigues siendo un hombre casado y eso no va a cambiar Steve. Es jodido, mucho.

Silencio. El hombre se levanta de la cama en la que ambos estaban acostados y se incorpora para buscar su ropa. No era buena idea discutir con ella.

—Me voy, tienes razón, probablemente la mejor opción es terminar con esto.

Natasha le observa mientras se termina de vestir. Le echaría de menos. Le extrañaría con todo su corazón, y sin duda por un tiempo iba a ser doloroso estar cerca de el sin poder escabullirse para besarle. 

—Te quiero —suelta el Capitán, más alto y contundente de lo que había previsto. —Y no únicamente cómo mi compañera, o como una gran amiga.

Eso era demasiado para Natasha, aunque no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras. Algunas veces el las musitaba mientras creía que estaba dormida o cuándo estaba tan ocupada intentando de recuperar el aliento después de una sesión de sexo que podía hacer como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Ahora era diferente, lo había dicho alto y claro. No podía fingir que no había escuchado esas dos palabras salir de sus labios. 

Ella también le quería. Hace mucho que no tenía un sentimiento tan claro, pero no quería nada serio con Steve.  Aceptó dejarlo ir el día en el que se casó con otra mujer.

—Vete, Steve. Ahora.

El Capitán asiente de nuevo mientras abrocha sus pantalones y decide salir por la puerta sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera se despide porque ese no puede ser un adiós, entre él y Natasha no podía haber un final ¿no?

O quizás sí.

Un mes después ambos habían cogido el roll perfecto, interpretando un gran papel. Hacían como si nada, aunque la incomodidad estaba presente en el ambiente. Todos los Vengadores lo habían notado, aunque únicamente Wanda en un momento de relax junto a la Viuda negra es capaz de poner de manifiesto el pensamiento de todos.

—¿Que ocurre entre tú y el Capitán? 

Natasha intenta disimular su expresión de fastidio ante esa pregunta. No quería hablar sobre eso.

—No ocurre nada.

—Me sorprendió que se casara con Sharon, fué bastante impredecible. No creí que teniendo en cuenta la vida del Capitán, que quisiera pasar con esa mujer el resto de su vida. —Wanda mira a su compañera, sabía lo que estaba pensando y era más que evidente incluso a la vista porque su expresión había cambiado por fin.

—Steve la ama.

—¡Eso es mentira!—dice la chica, con más molestia de lo que pensaba que iba a mostrar. Le daba rabia escuchar eso de Natasha, porque era claramente mentira. Se tenía que dejar de mentir a sí misma.—Deja de decir cosas que no piensas. Puede que no sea obvio para algunas personas, pero mientras ambos en medio de las misiones desapareciais como por arte de magia yo me encargaba de encubriros, incluso delante de la esposa de Steve.

Natasha observa a su compañera pensativa. No sé esperaba eso, creía que Steve se ocupaba bien de encontrar la excusa perfecta para estar con ella sin que su mujer lo supiera. Creían estar siendo suficientemente sigilosos y hábiles a la hora de esconderse.

—Steve la ama a ella. No hay más. Yo era únicamente su amante. El estrés del trabajo hace que algunas veces en situaciones límites te encuentres en situaciones de ese tipo con tu compañero. Son muchas horas y muchas emociones a flor de piel. Solo era sexo y ahora eso ha terminado.

—Espero que eso no sea verdad, el podría tener sexo después de las misiones con su mujer y no buscar a su compañera. No creía que el Capitán fuera ese tipo de hombre.

Silencio. 

—Al margen de todo eso, deberías de decir que estás embarazada. —la Bruja Escarlata se levanta y después de decir eso último se marcha. 

Silencio.

Natasha no podía creer que su compañera supiera eso. Lo había intentando mantener en estricto secreto.

Definitivamente Steve Rogers no sabría que estaba embarazada, nunca lo sabría.


End file.
